What Makes a Trancy Butler
by thatRandomGrl
Summary: The late little brother of Alois Trancy has turned up at the Trancy Estate, in search of his older brother. Without the earl knowing, Claude winds up taking him as an unintentional apprentice to help Luka achieve his wishes of seeing his brother once again. Will it turn out the way the child planned?


**What Makes a Trancy Butler**

**Chapter 1:**

The nights seemed to grow colder as each one had passed. Wandering the streets of London seemed dangerous for such a small child. It's been quite some time since Luka has seen his brother and much to his dismay, no matter who he went to, he was ignored by the people about him.

"Excuse me, sir? I can't find my brotha'. Can ya' help me?" He would ask, continuously, but each one left him standing in the dust without a word. The child sighed, dropping his head to the ground as he sat on the curb, not knowing what to do at this point. His head shifted from left to right, just wanting to see if there was anyone who looked like they had interest in helping him. …No one…

The auburn haired boy rubbed his arms as he knew it would be another homeless night for him before he set out once more to find his blonde haired, blue eyed brother. He curled up, keeping as much warmth as his body was able to get and reluctantly closed his eyes. He was unable to sleep however, as the crowd bustled with drunken citizens and rattling carriages on the cobblestone streets.

"Claude's gonna be real upset with us if we don't get what he wants us to get." A voice sounded.

"Meh, I ain't too worried 'bout him. This ain't even top quality." Said another.

"The young master wouldn't know anyhow. He did come from a poor family. Even Miss Hannah knows this." A third answered.

The child's eyes popped open at the sound of his demon's name. He sat up and watched as three servant-looking men with purple hair stood in front of him, loading a carriage with tea and other goods. Luka had no intention of approaching them for the fear of them rejecting him for his lower class attire and actions.

As the three of them finished loading the cargo, they all went to the front, sitting in the driver's seat, ready to set on their journey back to the manor. Without hesitation, Luka ran after the carriage, climbing into it and sitting next to a crate full of tea and other goods.

As the carriage set off, the thought had come to the boy at the last moment. What if they were not talking about Hannah and someone else? What if this was another noble that was originally from a poor family? The questions only made Luka's heart pump louder with fear, as he had no clue about what he would do if that were the case. Perhaps asking them for help in helping him reunite with Jim? The constant questions had eventually lulled the child to sleep as he became for accustomed to the bumpy ride to the manor.

Waking up a while later, his vision was finally losing the blur and going back to normal when this time, instead of three figured, there was four. He sat up as he realized their eyes trained on him. He gasped and backed away from his original spot to the back of the carriage.

"What should we do with him?"

"Seems rather scrawny…"

"He don't smell like a-"

"What is your name child?" The golden eyed man interrupted the three.

Hugging his knees, the child innocently looked up at the butler, trying to avoid as much eye contact as he could without making it noticeable. "L-Luka….Luka Macken." He answered in a stutter.

The taller servant raised his eyebrow in suspicion. "And what is your business here, Mr. Macken?" He addressed formally.

"I…I…well-"

"He stutters too much."

"Kids these days"

"Enough." Claude interrupted again. "Let the child speak."

Luka tried taking a deep breath as he wiped his sweaty hands on his trousers. "Well…I was wonderin' if you can 'elp me find me brotha'? His name's Jim and he's got light hair and blue eyes." Luka described. This time, everyone was quiet. They looked at each other very briefly, as if they were trying to assess the situation. The golden eyed butler, stared at Luka without a change in emotion, judging on the situation and seemed to be contemplating on different scenarios. He opened his mouth as if he was ready to say something, most likely a rejection to the offer before greedily interjected by one of the triplets.

"Blimey, he couldn't be talking about the young master now, could he?"

"They don't look very much alike…"

"It's kind of interesting, how he's still-"

"That is enough from you three." The butler said, cutting them off. He adjusted the glasses, slightly on his face before bowing to the young child with his hand placed upon his heart. "It seems as if you will be staying as a guest of the Trancy manor, Master Luka."

By this point the child seemed utterly confused. He kept alternating his glances between the main butler and the three servants. "So does this mean you're gonna help me?" he asked innocently.

"That is correct. However, I will have to ask that you leave as soon as you see your brother."

"Will me brotha' be comin' with me?"

"I am afraid not."

"But…why not? He's my brotha', ain't he? I want ta' be with him as long as I can."

The butler trained his eyes on Luka, looking at him like a fly caught within the web. It was a bothersome fly, always trying to wriggle its way out of it. The only way to make it calm itself was if he were to sink his teeth into it; but the fly was contaminated by another predator's bite.

"Perhaps I am not being clear." Claude assumed. "Your brother is no longer who you think he is. He goes by the name of Alois Trancy now and owns this estate. Allowing you to see him would be utterly impossible for me to allow unless you were a servant of his or if you were summoned by him."

Hearing each word, Luka's heart jumped in the excitement that he might be able to see his brother sooner than expected.

"Can't ya' let 'im know that I'm here so he can summon me?" Luka hopefully asked.

Claude grimaced at the suggestion. Doing such a thing would only lose the other insect from his web. "I am afraid I cannot." Claude responded.

The child's heart sank as he hugged his knees to his chest and glanced down to the ground, when an idea ran through his mind. "Then teach me." He demanded, popping his head back up. "Teach me how ta' be a butla' so I can see my brotha'."

There was hesitation in Claude's eyes. Would it do anything to benefit him? Would it do anything to benefit the taste of his meal? In most cases, the answer would be yes. Without saying a word, the butler slid his spectacles off his pale face, cleaning them with the kerchief in his pocket. "It would only happen if you are willing to work, young one. I cannot have an apprentice that feels the need to take a break from being ordered around."

"I won't, I promise! I'm strong an' I served my brotha' in the village." He recalled as he told Claude of his 'experience.'

"Very well then, master Luka. If you will follow me, I will give you a swift tour of the estate." With that, the demon turned his back to the child, walking at a sturdy pace, not even checking to see if he was following him.

A smile lit up on the child's face as he quickly picked himself up from the carriage and hopped off. Luka began to run, trying his best to catch up to the rather tall butler that seemed less than eager to do as the boy had asked.

"This will be so much fun, Mistah Claude! Thank you so much for helpin' me!" he giggled.

Claude was silent, only bowing his head slightly enough to be seen if Luka looked closely.

The butler quickly and quietly gave Luka a brief tour of each quarter within the house, showing him the living room, kitchen, dining room, multiple guest rooms, the sitting room, the parlor, the gardens, the servants quarters and the many other sections of the house that filled the manor. Luka enjoyed himself, smiling and looking like a tourist while glancing around each long corridor and room. It wasn't until they were on the second floor hallway until he came to a complete stop, staring at such a familiar face.

The face of the lavender maid came into view. She looked different, however. Her left eye was bandaged and she wore more apparel from the last time she was seen. She gasped at the sight of the small boy, meeting his gaze. Her unscathed eye welled up with tears as she dropped the mop she held within her nimble fingers and covered her mouth. "Luka…" He whispered in a low voice as her heart pounded with sorrow and regret.

The boy's face lit up once more as he shyly waved to Hannah with a quiet giggle. "Hi Hannah." He whispered. "I'm gonna be a butla' for my brotha'." He quietly informed.

She turned away from him, picking her mop back up and only shedding a tear, trying to erase the 'hallucination'.

Luka's smile slowly faded while his hand hovered back down to his side.

"Are you coming?" Claude asked impatiently, finally turning around to see that the boy was a bit too far behind to his liking. He didn't want the young master to notice the child yet, if he was able to.

And with that, Luka turned away from the maid and followed the demon butler; who carefully lured another vulnerable fly within his trap.


End file.
